Protocol to determine efficacy, of rh9 in children who are not classically growth hormone deficient with idiopathic short stature. Patients for 1st year may be treated or untreated control. After the 1st year they are randomized to qd vs t.i.w. treatment to be followed to final height. There is a substudy in this protocol. Geneteck is looking at growth hormone binding protein levels and at growth hormone receptor defects.